


Hospital bed talk

by sunshineandcupcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandcupcakes/pseuds/sunshineandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is hit by a car and the boys are in the hospital with him. He wakes up in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep and has a little chat with Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital bed talk

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is the first thing I ever wrote so I found it fitting that it was the first thing I post on here. It is really sappy and pathetic but please don't judge me. I wrote that ages ago...  
> The plot does not evolve around a relationship, they are only implied. I had them in mind when I wrote the story but you can read it without even noticing it.

Zayn was looking around the dark, but now peaceful, room. It really did look very nice, if you could look over the strings and cables leaving Louis and the machines monitoring everything about him.  
Louis was lying on the big white bed under a white blanked, sleeping and about to wake up any minute. Or at least that was what Zayn was making himself believe. Harry was sitting on the only chair in the room. His upper body resting on the bed, his curly hair messy and both of his huge hands wrapped around one of Louis. He had finally fallen asleep half an hour ago. Well Zayn supposed he had fallen asleep when the shaking of Harry's body had slowly stopped, replaced by slow, deep breaths. Zayn himself was sitting, his legs crossed, at the end of the spare bed with Niall's sleeping head resting on his lap. Liam’s sleeping body was lying really close to Niall's, since the bed wasn't really wide. And apart from that, the boys really needed all the proximity they could get.  
Zayn looked down at the blondes tearstained face in his lap and slowly stroke his hair.  
“Still awake Zayn? It must be quite late...”  
Zayn looked up and saw Louis tiredly smiling at him.  
“Lou! You're up” Zayn almost shouted, clapping his hands over his mouth, remembering his three sleeping friends. Louis chuckled quietly and then replied:  
“Seems like it, although I don't really feel like I'm awake..”  
“That’ll be because of the painkillers.”  
Louis gave him a confused look.  
“Hey, don’t blame me! I have three sisters, I can’t help watching an episode of Grey’s anatomy once in a while... You of all people should know that.” He added. Louis only smiled lightly and then moved on.  
“Where are we anyway?” He asked, taking in his surrounding.  
“What happened?”  
Zayn wasn’t quite ready to relive all the stress of the last hours, but Louis of all people deserved it.  
“What can you remember?”  
“Something big and hard hit me.... then all I can remember is darkness...”  
He reached up to his ribs with his free hand and winced a bit at the touch. Only then did he notice the cables hanging from his arm.  
“Was I hurt that bad?” He asked slightly shocked.  
“Well you lost quite a lot of blood... But I best start off somewhere you remember.”  
“Yea, right...”  
“So we were walking to this club we wanted to go to. It was so close to the hotel that we thought it would cause more fuss if we took the car than if we just quietly slipped out the backdoor. Obviously we were all in a great mood after a show like that. You were cracking one joke after another. But Niall got distracted by this guy fighting with his girlfriend and went all leprechaun-hero”  
Zayn absentmindedly stroke Niall's blond hair in his lap.   
“Oh yeah, that douchebag...” Louis remembered.  
“Of course course the guy got angry and shouted at Niall that it wasn’t any of his business. So Niall starting shouting at him as well and they got into a argument. It wouldn’t have been that bad if that guy hadn’t recognized us. So he started saying things like that he wouldn’t take tips how to handle his girlfriend from someone like us and started calling us all types of dirty names, which got Niall running really high, Liam had to hold him back from just jumping at that guy. But then the guy started to pick on Niall personally, calling him a guy-fucking faggot and that he wouldn’t ever find a girlfriend. By that Harry and you were both on our way to this idiot. I’m so, so sorry Louis! Liam couldn’t do anything as he was holding Niall in his arms. Paul and me were doing everything we could to hold Harry back, although I really wanted to beat the crap out of this idiot too, but you were simply to qui-”  
“Thanks”  
“W..What?”   
Zayn was utterly confused as he was ripped out of his train of thoughts by Louis voice.  
“Thanks for holding Haz..” Louis was slowly stroking the curls on the back of Harry's head with tears in his eyes  
“Right...” Zayn slowly turned his eyes away from the two of them and forced himself to carry on with his story.  
“So you crossed the street in the exact moment this car came around and hit you straight in the side. There was this moment when everything was standing still, or that was what it felt like. Maybe it wasn’t anytime at all... The guy noticed that he was in deep shit and started running away. Harry followed him but was too late. I swear if he had reached him, that bastard wouldn’t have survived it. Seriously, I’ve never seen Harry so angry... Well we were all on the ground next to you, trying to talk to you, but you didn't respond and there was so much blood and... and.. and..”  
Zayn couldn't go on. It was like he was in this moment again. All this feelings were coming back again. The shock, the desperateness, the helplessness, the guilt.. all of it.  
“It’s okay Zayn. I’m here, right? I didn’t die.”  
He smiled, what Zayn guessed should be, an encouraging smile. Though Zayn could clearly see the tears in Louis own eyes.  
But Louis was right, he had survived, and that was all that really mattered. So Zayn went on.  
“Paul must have called the ambulance, because at some point we were all pulled of you. Well except Harry, who wouldn’t let go. So they worked around him and he wouldn’t even let you go when they put you in the car, so they simply dragged him along. Paul drove us all to the hospital too, as quick as he could. But when we got there, we could only find Harry lying on the floor somewhere in the emergency room, sobbing wildly. Some nurse told us, that they had taken you into surgery. So Liam picked up Harry and we all went to the waiting room since there was nothing else we could do. They all started blabbing some nonsense about how it was all their fault. How this whole thing wouldn’t have happened if Niall hadn’t wanted to be the hero or how, if Harry would have been quicker, Paul and me could have grabbed you instead of him and how Liam... I don’t even know what Liam said. I don´t even know what any of them were saying, when it's clear that it was only my fault. If I had only been faster I could have grabbed you both. I mean it isn’t as if-”  
“It isn’t any of your faults Zayn! If it’s someones fault, it’s this idiot’s or mine. Probably mine. For getting worked up so easily... But really it isn’t any of your’s fault.”  
Louis said, tears now definitely falling from his eyes. Zayn looked at him, deciding to argue about that another time, but not now. He focused for a moment, so he could continue with a steady voice.  
“So we were all sitting in the waiting room, since there was nothing we could do. I think we were all crying by that time. Though I have to acknowledge Liam lasted pretty long. I think he tried to stay strong for the rest of us. I mean Harry and Niall were a mess. You should have seen Haz. He was curled up in Li’s arms like a little baby, just crying right away. He was a wreck. I’d almost forgotten that he's the youngest, with the way he acts all the time...”  
He smiled a bit at the thought.  
“But it really was hard. Sitting there not knowing what was happening to you... If we ever saw you again. It got to all of us...”  
“Aww, bradford bad boy cried? Over me?”  
He shot Louis a half-hearted glare, although he was glad Louis tried to lighten the mood. He could still see the tears glistening in his eyes and his own eyes were feeling dangerously wet again as well.  
“At some point Paul came over as well. I guess there wasn’t anything left for him to do either. So we just all sat there, curled up in each other, waiting for any news about you. After what seemed like hours a nurse brought us here. She spoke with Paul, I think she saw, that we were all to messed up to speak to anyone. Paul put in a good word for us, so we could all stay here with you. If we were ‘really quiet and let you rest’. Paul told us, that you were apparently fine and would wake up eventually. But until then we could only continue waiting.   
They organised this spare bed. More than one wouldn’t fit into the room. Harry has been like this since we came in. Well sitting at first, obviously..”  
He gallantly skipped the part in which Harry had beed sobbing non stop, knowing Harry wouldn’t appreciate if he found out Zayn had shared his whole breakdown with Louis. Because at some point, though certainly not any time soon, Louis would tease him about it. But all Louis did at the moment, was look lovingly down at his best friend. Still playing with his curls.  
“Niall eventually fell asleep like this”  
He motioned down to his lap.  
“And so did Liam, after he had written Danielle a text about all that happened. Harry fell asleep approximately half an hour before you woke up.. You know what? I think we should wake them up. They will kill me if they find out I didn't wake them up the second you did.”  
“Nah, let them sleep. They had a long day too and it must be really late.”  
He looked around the room once more.  
“There’s one thing you could do to help me though.”  
Zayn looked at him expectantly.  
“Could you by any chance get Harry up this bed. It seems quite uncomfortable where he is at the moment. I would do it myself but...”  
He held up his arm and with it a whole bunch of cables. Zayn stood up, placing Niall’s head softly on the mattress. He lifted Harry up and gently placed him on the bed, right next to Louis.  
“Thanks” Louis muttered as he cuddled closer to his sleeping friend as best as he could.  
“You really do love him, don't you?” He asked after he had found a place somewhere between Niall and Liam. He looked at his two friends over in the other bed.  
“I love you all Zayn. No reason to get jealous”, he winked at him.  
“No I mean more.... Oh come on! You know what I mean.”  
“He does mean a fucking lot to me” Louis admitted, smiling down at Harry, but also signalizing the end of this conversation.  
“Good night Zayn”  
“‘night Lou” Zayn murmured as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
